Forum:Lareze
Hello, I finally decided to make a pitch for a species here since MW has been slow recently. The Lareze would therapods, and their technology would probabbly be in the rendering continents uninhabitable at most, I would like to scale the technology to be medium high for Omni 01. The government's would be socialist dictatorships. When not fighting amongst themselves invasion fleets would be sent to the milky way to wreak havoc The standard soldier would be equiped with repulsors and a light rapidfire railgun, with a power of up to 50 kg of TNT firing about twice per second at maximum setting. It could sustain this firing rate for about 30 seconds without overheating, so each magazine has 60 rounds and each projectile. They are very large, around 6 feet long and 12 feet tall on average, and very heavy and strong, so they can carry the power sources required for this. Light Tanks would be about 20 feet long and 10 feet tall, however if they are made computerized, the tanks will be much smaller, the main railgun would have a tonnage of 1kt at maximum, but is usually only 100Kg. The Lareze are not united as one, but are split between Three families. I will fill out one family here, and if the pitch is accepted i will complete the other families. What i really want to know is what numbers of ships will be apropriate. I, Orangutans99, am now a member of this pitch. I shall be aiding in technology, physiology, and shall be making the Korzelae family. Jurae The Jurae family is the most powerful Lareze Family, holding the most systems and having the best technology. The Jurae have a deep seated hatred for the Ulkae, both are ancient factions that were fighting since before they left their homeworld. The Jurae are normally busy fighting other families, but have sent all spare forces in an attempt to collonize the MWG. Military Forces The Jurae have 500 Capital ships each with a fleet of 1000 ships. A Capital Fleet is composed of 500 cruisers, 200 battleships and 250 bombers. Capital Ship Types *Arasez Capital Ships are smaller and less powerful than other Capital Ships. They are 10km long and carry a total of 100 broadsides, with 50kt Medium Railguns, each sides total firing output is 25 Megatons a second. . The Dorsal Railgun can be fired once per minute and has a yield of 50 MT. *Mularez Capital ships are double the size and firepower. Battleship armamanets A battleship is 1km has 25 Medium Railguns on each side, with a dorsal cannon with a 25 MT output. Battleships also carry 10 1 GT torpedos. Cruisers. Cruisers are typically 750 Meters long, with only 10 broadside guns and a weak 900 KT dorsal Gun. They carry many torpedos to make up for the lack of Railguns, usually 100-200 50Kt Torpedos. These serve to overwhel enemy point defense to allow for the much deadlier 1 GT torpedos to get through. Korzelae The Korzelae family is the smallest family, but relies more on its stock of resources to survive. While the Jurae and Ulkae family are constantly at war, constantly wasting resources on each other, the Korzelae manages a good economy and large amounts of resources. Government The Korzelae family is goverened by an oligarchy, with six family members reigning supreme. This council is known as the Kozunor. The head of this council is called the Jusur, the four middle ones are called the Doroz, each known as the Yokzir, the Ikoz, the Mozron, and the Konor, each with equal power, and the newest member is called the Piror. This council governs most non-military decisions and approves decisions made by specialized councils. They each have an advisory council, known as the Torer, with nine advisors in it, although the Jusur has 19, while the Piror has four. Two of the Jusur council are called the Juranar, and have authority over the Piror and most other advisory councilmen. There is a separate council which has the same level of authority as the Torer, known as the Irzoz. This council has 99 members, and is governed by the eldest of the Doroz, the Yokzir. This council governs military decisions. 29 of the councilmen are politicians, while the other 70 are actual officers. Refer to the military ranking sections for notification of these ranks. Comments Majoras revenge: it's good i think it could make a great race but you should add more about the biology. and i definately like the idea of them being family divided, hope the admins O.K. it. I like this civilization. I can't really say much about the numbers since I personally prefer to leave that unspecified. For tech levels, going by "rendering continents uninhabitable at most", I would say they are either a late Type I or an early Type II which is the average strength of the most powerful civs in Omni 01. However, the only thing that I see that is notably missing from this pitch is their exact location. Where in the universe they are would be good to know.Krayfish (talk) 19:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Verdict I haven't heard any particular objections to this, so I will go ahead and give you the greenlight to start.. Just be sure to address the feedback I gave above.Krayfish (talk) 02:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved pitches